Obliviate
by Caleshi
Summary: I don't like this fic very much : ---------------The Dark Lord has won. Hermione Malfoy planned to save Ginny against her husband's will, but has been discovered. Only one spell will save her now. -FIN-


**Obliviate

* * *

**_Happy belated Halloween! A million mistakes that I could've done better with, but in a rush to grasp all creativity juices before they dry up. OOC-ness, general nutty dialogues, sue me for that *grins.*_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (JKR does), else this would've gone through a gazillion editors and publishing companies. . . **

* * *

A pair of brown eyes stared intently at the slumbering blond next to her. It was past eight; he never slept past eight in the morning. Then again, he had never took her against her will, either.

Meet the new mistress of Malfoy Manor: Hermione Malfoy nee Granger.

The-boy-who-disappointed-everyone died three years ago, finally succumbing to the Dark Lord's curse. His girlfriend had been granted to Severus Snape; Ron had no such fortune. Killed within two hours of Harry's fall, the Weasley family had been shattered.

The Malfoys had gotten back into the Dark Lord's favor, however.

Draco Malfoy is not an idiot. He may be a coward, but he had toughened up when the Dark Lord had won, and became the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eater. Not that the Dark Lord really trusted anyone but himself. Ousting his father to one of the smaller villas in France, he married Hermione Granger, and miraculously, tamed her.

A former shell of what she had been in the Hogwart days, Hermione was still brilliant, but no longer proud, trustful, nor fierce. War has that affect to people.

Then Snape went and got himself killed in a duel with Fenrir Greyback, and the fire in Hermione retaliated. Her bloody husband refused to purchase Ginny, though he has enough money to buy a hundred thousand Ginnys. Furious that she was with him, she refused to be intimate with him, thus her dilemma.

Draco finally rose, and ceased all pretenses of being asleep.

Grasping his robes in his hands, he left the bed wordlessly, his proud posture making Hermione nervous.

Nothing progressed in their relationship throughout the day. Hermione made sure to keep out of his platinum hair, until a bright idea came to her.

Hurriedly, she contacted Gringotts, and made transactions to bid on Ginny Weasley and her disagreeable dark child. As the owl flew away with her documents, Draco stormed in, with a terrified house-elf in tow.

Her eyes widened. Thinking quickly, she grasped her wand.

She shouted the oblivion spell desperately, her wand shaking in her hand.

It sparked midway, disappearing in the air.

Draco sneered at her cruelly. "Your little messenger will be our dinner tonight, _love_. Be a dear and tuck away your wand, will you? As we both know now, it cannot be aimed at me. Your _stick_ is not capable, nor are you, emotionally."

His wife stood, silent and still.

He continued. "Apparently last night had not taught you a lesson. Perhaps some time with my dear aunt and uncle will abandon all thoughts of she-weasel and her brat from your mind."

"No! Please, Draco, not the Lestranges, not them," she implored. "I owe Ginny for not being able to help her when Harry… when Harry passed away. Please, don't let harm befall her!"

He narrowed his cold eyes at her pitiful form. "You should've thought twice before acting upon your ideas, then, hm?"

Something in Hermione's eyes nearly made him hesitate, but he continued on. "Neither will do. She will be won by Zabini, most likely. His latest deceased step-father left them nine-hundred thousand galleons, and he is willing to part that much to have a go at the She-weasel. And you _will_ stay with Auntie Bella, and learn a lesson."

He ducked as Hermione made a quick flick with her wand.

He had no worries, though. Hermione did not aim for him. Her heart and wand wouldn't let her.

Instead, she pointed at her temple.

"Obliviate!"

And she crumpled at his feet.

* * *

"Mother?" a young teenager prodded his mother tentatively.

His mother did not reply, but stared out the window blankly.

"It's time for dinner, mother. Father is back from his trip, and he requires our presence."

"Oh, good morning, Cepheus. How was school?" Hermione murmured absently, eyes far away.


End file.
